Ninfetamina
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Introduções de alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro em seu cotidiano, no Santuário. Contém: Yaoi/Incesto. Songfic. Saga de Gêmeos, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Aiolos de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio e Aiolia de Leão. Oneshot (e talvez uma PWP apesar de não conter sexo).


**Ninfetamina**

Algumas pétalas brancas se perdiam pelo chão de mármore branco que contrastava com o clima daquela casa, negro. Uma das rosas só possuía o seu bulbo, sem pétalas, caía ao chão, talvez propositalmente. Em cima da mesa de centro na sala de estar, havia algumas outras flores, rosas também, porém opacas, flores que já não possuíam mais vida. E junto delas, alguns livros de capa de couro, notavelmente antigos, um deles era sobre a mente humana, outro sobre política e um último, aberto, uma ficção sobre dimensões, e a poucos centímetros, o dono daquela casa, daquelas flores e daqueles livros, se perdia em pensamentos, sentado ao sofá aveludado em tom de azul e com detalhes de mogno. De pernas cruzadas, uma mão pousava em seu próprio colo e a outra dava um gentil apoio ao seu queixo, enquanto o cotovelo apoiava no braço do sofá. Suas vestes se confundiam facilmente com o tecido e a cor do assento, exceto pelos detalhes em ouro, e por suas joias que envolviam o seu pescoço. Seu olhar fitava algum ponto daquela casa, mas não possuía uma expressão certa, era um misto de melancolia e tristeza, com traços de saudade.

"_Em direção ao rio, no meio do Verão, eu acenei. Um 'V' de cisnes negros indo com esperança para o túmulo através de todo o Setembro Vermelho"._

**x-x-x**

Suas mãos seguravam delicadamente aqueles ramos de flores selvagens em volta das correntes. Um vai e vem suave como a brisa que lhe auxiliava naquele balançar. Ao longe, viu seu irmão correndo, travesso pelo jardim, atrás de outro amigo, que não pôde identificar quem seria. Apenas pensava, observava aquele lugar tão perfeito, quase um paraíso dentro do Santuário. Amava o ar livre. Esta com as árvores, a grama, e as flores, lhe revigoravam, principalmente após um dia de árduo treino. E mesmo quando não treinava, vinha refletir sobre suas atitudes e ter inspirações, sensatez para lidar com problemas e com o trabalho. Amava aquele paraíso a vista, pouco frequentado pela tarde por conta das aulas que se estendiam a todo o Santuário. E dali, ao longe, podia observar os templos, alguns dele, inclusive do Papa mais próximo da Deusa. Em alguns momentos, seu irmão lhe chamava a atenção, e respondia com um terno sorriso, até o momento que o pequeno Leão sumia de sua vista para retornar às brincadeiras.

"_Com os Céus revestidos de Fogo, eu implorei para que você aparecesse como um espinho para as pessoas sagradas"._

**x-x-x**

Aquilo era puro. Sentir com os pés descalços a criação mais bela da natureza e dos deuses era sentir-se no Céu. Não se importava da hora, muito menos o dia, amava acordar toda manhã e descer, atrás de seu refúgio. O lago, a cachoeira. Sentia que podia viver ali, apenas com a água. Chegou a sentar-se à margem do lago, mesmo vestido, só para poder tocar com a ponta de seus dedos a superfície límpida e cristalina daquela água. O mundo parava quando sentia contato com o elemento, e mais ainda, não se importava se parasse ou não. Apenas precisava e queria _sentir_. Apoiou ambas as mãos na grama escassa naquela beira, sujando sua pele com aquela terra, e deu um impulso de seu corpo, erguendo-se, e adentrando ainda mais o lago. A passos curtos e morosos, logo se viu debaixo da cachoeira. Sentindo a água fria e forte cair por sua cabeça, seus ombros e escorrer por seu corpo. Se fosse da mesma religião que seu companheiro de Virgem, podia dizer que estava mais próximo dos deuses naquele momento.

"_Fria era minha Alma, e não revelada era a dor que eu enfrentei quando você me deixou uma rosa na chuva. Então, eu jurei pela navalha, que nunca, acorrentado, seus pregos escuros de Fé seriam empurrados através das minhas veias outra vez"._

**x-x-x**

Era uma cena linda. Nem a mais bela pintura, nem a mais bela obra da Humanidade poderia descrever o que aquela cena significava para ele. Ao longe, podia observar, queria tocá-lo, queria sentir seu perfume quase floral por amar tanto aquele bosque, sentir sua pele úmida pelo toque aveludado da água que tocava o corpo do mais novo. Poderia fazer daqueles minutos, horas, e ainda assim não cansaria de observar o gêmeo, aquela pintura feita pelos deuses, aquela obra de romance inglês tão belamente escrita. E ali permaneceu, enquanto assistia o sorriso nos lábios do mais novo. Uma expressão travessa, mas possuidor de um sorriso tão puro e apaixonado que sucumbiria feliz, por ser tão realizado de presenciá-lo.

"_Nu em seu túmulo, eu sou uma oração para a sua solidão. E você viria sempre logo acima de mim? Pois era uma vez, das ligações de sua inferioridade, eu sempre poderia encontrar a fechadura certa para a sua chave sagrada"._

**x-x-x**

Sabia que seu dever era proteger Athena, e seu pequeno Leão. Sabia também que uma de suas missões era chegar a dar a vida pelo homem que amava, seu melhor amigo. E não se importaria, nem um pouco se ele realmente precisasse dela, apenas faria. E foi então que levantou de seu balanço, deixando seu pequeno brincar com os amigos, enquanto retornava para Sagitário. Sem dúvida tinha o plano de reencontrar seu Capricórnio naquela tarde, um momento para ambos, mereciam um romance. E foi emerso em pensamentos que sentiu sua camiseta, surrada usada em treinos e aulas, sendo puxada. Tão bruscamente que sentiu ela levemente se rasgar. Seu rosto logo se virou e viu os olhos do mais novo em lágrimas. Sorriu por perceber que seu Leão acreditou que iria embora. Mas não, não poderia, jamais. Pegou naquela delicada e firme mão, e o levou escadarias acima.

"_Sete palmos de profundidade tem o corte, em seu coração, a prisão proibida. Foi toda descolorida com a visão do túnel... Pôr-do-sol..._

_Ninfetamina... Doente e fraco de minha condição, esta luxúria, esse vício vampírico. Por ela, em total submissão. Não há nada melhor."._

**x-x-x**

O toque foi delicado. Um gesto que havia medo e tensão de quebra-lo, mesmo por um beijo suave como aquele. E por mais sutil e carinhoso que tenha sido, lamentou por ver seus olhos se abrirem. Detestou a idéia de tê-lo acordado, mas também queria tê-lo feito. Queria sua companhia, queria os seus amados toques. E desejava-o por inteiro. Não houve palavras, apenas a mão do mais velho tocando-lhe o rosto na mesma suavidade que o beijo que findou naquele momento, também tinha medo de quebra-lo. Às vezes sentia-se tolo, dois homens, de físico impecável, adultos, ambos com a tensão de quebrar um ao outro, mas amá-lo era assim mesmo. Ele merecia o mais delicado dos toques, a mais sutil das brisas, exatamente como a água lhe fazia. Ela não feria seu amado gêmeo. Ela era perfeita, como ele.

"_Destruído com seu encanto, estou circundado como uma presa, atrás da floresta, sussurros me persuadem, mais trilhas de açúcar, mais uma dama de branco e pilhas de sal. Caia em meus braços, mantenha a sua mensagem ausente, e dance para a Lua como fizemos naqueles dias dourados"._

**x-x-x**

Os olhares não puderam evitar se encontrar. Havia lembranças naqueles olhos claros e brilhantes de ambos. Muito pouca saudade, talvez ambos perceberam que haviam momentos em suas vidas. E foi naquele olhar que perceberam que aquilo havia sido um _momento_. Um momento necessário a ambos, algo que aconteceu e passou. Não havia mágoa, mas também não alegria. Talvez uma melancolia, e bastante respeito. Mas hoje, em caminhos distintos, eles sabiam que lugares pertenciam. E foi sutil o sorriso surgido nos lábios de Sagitário.

"_O batismo das estrelas... Eu me recordo a maneira como éramos agulha e colher, desencaminhados no feno queimado",_

**x-x-x**

Sentiu o mais novo puxar sua manga do manto, o que o fez parar com os pensamentos e com o olhar e acompanha-lo na caminhada. Os gêmeos já estavam fora de vista, em seu determinado destino, assim como Sagitário que mais uma vez, caminhava com seu Leão de volta ao bosque, para mais um descanso e seus próprios caminhos.

"_Não há nada melhor, Ninfetamina"._

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**:

Fanfic completamente inspirada no vídeo e na música Nymphetamine da banda Cradle Of Filth. Portanto, aconselho assistir para melhor compreender a essência da "história".

É de livre-arbítrio compreender essa história como preferir, até se achar adequado e não considera-la como uma fanfic comum. Depois de ouvir diversas vezes essa música/vídeo, me veio a vontade de coloca-la no papel com alguém. E foi um tanto que inspirada nas cenas de Romeu e Julieta no vídeo, mais a letra do vocal e da backing vocal, Saga, Kanon e Aiolos me vieram à cabeça. Talvez em uma época antes da saga que ocorreu, como em uma época que Aiolia era bem novo, por exemplo. Hum.

Ou simplesmente tenho idéias malucas que juntam com a vontade de escrever e sai _coisas_ como essa aqui rs

Sei que _Kanon amou essa última_ parte. Só sei. (E Shura também... rs)

O último trecho representa o final do vídeo. Onde já não há ninguém no balanço, no microfone já não há mais música, e Romeu e Julieta agradecem o público.


End file.
